A surprise
by Remvis
Summary: Gift for my friend Anastasia for her birthday. T for minor language


My name is Anastasia, and I woke up to the most horrible day. My apartment was a mess, my boyfriend already having gone to work, and already late for my own.

I sighed, I needed to get out of the house quickly and actually get to work. And so I grabbed my clothes, quickly got dressed and grabbed my car keys off the coffee table in the living room, just grimacing at the cleaning that needed to get done. 'Maybe next week.' I think to myself, even though I know it really should be done as soon as possible, I've been really lazy about cleaning it up.

I make my way into work, which is quite possibly the most horrible job to have early in the morning. Dunkin Donuts customer service. I shudder as I realize I was going to have a long morning. My phone buzzes as I clock in, but that's probably just Russell with one of his memes on Instagram. I check it anyways, and it's some Harry Potter meme. I still laugh at it as I clock in to start the day.

For some reason, most of my coworkers just, well, leave me alone while I'm at work. Usually Victoria tries to talk to me at least once, and Matt is always really loud in the morning, giving me a headache, but they leave me to myself and even deal with the customers at the register, allowing me to just focus on making food for the duration of my work day.

'It actually made my bad morning kind of better.' I think to myself. 'not having a headache and not dealing with idiots, that's definitely a plus.'

And so when it came to around four o'clock, when my shift is over, I leave work with a half-smile on my face. It's not like I'm having a good day yet; I just had an alright morning after a horrible start. I change out of my work clothes into something more comfortable when my phone buzzes, and I see it's a message from my boyfriend.

/Hey, you want to go grab something to eat?/

\Sure, where were you thinking about going?\

/I was thinking about going to a restaurant, you in?/

\Sure.\

/Alright, I'll pick you up from work in like ten minutes./

And so I waited for him. It was actually only seven minutes since he texted me when I saw his car pull up outside the building, so I was happy that I didn't have to walk thirty minutes getting back to the apartment.

I approached the car and saw my boyfriend, Levi. He had short black hair, maybe only a couple of inches long, and his stormy grey eyes looked like they were on a mission. Coupled with the huge smirk on his face, I knew he was up to something. He was even dressed up in a button up shirt and had a cravat around his neck.

"What's up with the smirk, and why are you dressed up?" I say as I get in the car. His grin only got wider and he said nothing. Oh, so that's how it was going to be. It's not like I could just tickle the information out of him, like you might have been able to at home. If I tickled him here, on the road, he might accidently get in a car accident, and that's not how you wanted the day to go.

After a couple of minutes, we arrive at the rastaurant, and Levi orders something for me while I sit at one of the tables, happy that I'm not back at work anymore. Levi returns to the table, and you exchange pleasantries, telling him how I was upset this morning when I found the apartment still a mess, and he said that he had an alright work day himself. Finally the food was ready, and I see that Levi had gotten me a plate of mac n cheese, one of my favorites.

Russell sent me a meme while the two of you were there, and I laugh at it, showing it to Levi. Today was looking better already. At least I didn't have to deal with your parents today, I might have had to strangle someone at work if I had woken up in your old house, tv blaring some shitty cartoon.

This was pretty good though, eating at a restaurant with Levi, especially since he was paying. We finished eating, and as we headed towards the car he spoke.

"Hey, what do you want to do today?" He asked me, and looking at him I saw that he was staring intensely at me.

"I dunno, go home and chill for the day? You're cooking though." I said, laughing at the serious look on his face. He smiled at me.

"As you wish, Princess. Your carriage waits." He even made a silly handle flourish to gesture to his car, and I gave a laugh. We drove back to our apartment, and walked up the stairs to our second story pad.

"Surprise!" Came a loud cacophony of voices as we opened the door. Inside were my few friends, Miranda, Alison, Russell and a couple others were all standing there and, holy shit was my apartment clean? It was, what the fuck.

Levi spoke. "I actually got out of work really early this morning, and so I got back home and cleaned it up with my lightning quick and immaculate cleaning techniques!" He raised his arms as if to flex them, as the two of you walked inside. The whole place was not only clean, but also set up with balloons and streamers.

Miranda said, "And we got here about an hour ago to set everything up, we wanted to surprise you."

Surprise me? What for-shit it was my birthday wasn't it? Gods damn it, I never should have told Russell was my birthday was back in '17, he's been doing the most ridiculous of things every year, but this takes the cake. Speaking of cake, there was a huge ass one on the countertop.

This was looking like it was going to be a lot better of a day than it was this morning, and I gave a smile.


End file.
